


The Breakfast Squad

by KittyKarnstein96



Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Badass Carmilla, Breakfast Club AU, Carmilla AU, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, LaFlashdrive, Multi, Protective Laura Hollis, Recreational Drug Use, danny's kind of an asshole, mentions of abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-24 11:12:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4917358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKarnstein96/pseuds/KittyKarnstein96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They start off judging one another but after hours of being stuck with one another opinions change and secrets start to unravel. Will the gang become closer? </p><p>Carmilla Breakfast Club AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Breakfast Squad

**Author's Note:**

> I finally wrote it! I know it's super long for a one shot but trust me I could not have put it into separate chapters! I hope you guys like what I've done with the characters and enjoy my work. I edited parts and added bits in. This film is amazing and I just hope you enjoy. Honestly, it's just kind of the script but different I guess. Anyway, i'm awkward and such so yeah...buckle up Creampuffs ;-)

Saturday Detention,

Silas High School

 

_Dear Baron Vordenburg,_

_We accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was that we did wrong. What we did **was** wrong, but we think you're crazy to make us write this essay telling you who we think we are._

_What do you care? You see us as you want to see us... in the simplest terms and the most convenient definitions. You see us as a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal. Correct?_

_That's the way we saw each other at seven o'clock this morning. We were brainwashed._

* * *

Laura sat in the passenger seat, glaring at the stone building. 

'I can't believe I got detention. On a Saturday!'

She whines turning to give her father her best pout as he smiled sympathetically at her as she continued to complain.

'I'm not a delinquent'

Mr Hollis shook his head at his daughter as he spoke.

'Missing school to go shopping was the wrong thing to do and anything could have happened to you'

She goes to cut him off, but he just holds his hands up before talking again.

'You were reckless and irresponsible, but you're not a delinquent. Okay, Princess?'

Laura sighs but nods. Unbuckling her seatbelt to reach for her bag. Her father smiles at her and speaks as he ruffles her hair.

'Have a good day'

She rolls her eyes and quickly leaps out of the car, ignoring him as he shouts at her not to run. Slinging her bag over her shoulder as she slowly walks through the doors. Completely oblivious to the brunette leaning against the wall.

                                                Mr Hollis waits for his daughter to enter the school before driving off just as the Lafontaine's pull up. 

 

Lafontaine has a sullen expression as they stare out of the window, biting their lip as their Mother starts to lecture them.

'Well young lady, is the first or the last time I have to drive you to detention?!'

They sigh, clenching their fist as their Mother continues to misgender them. They turn mumbling their answer as they look down at their hands.

'The last.'

'It best had be Mrs and whilst you're there you can study for the history exam you have coming up.'

'Mum we're not allowed to study, we just have to sit there'

Their Mother tuts, pointing at them as she snaps.

'You find a way to study, now go!'

They stumble out of the car, placing their snapback onto messy hair and then speed walking into the building.

                                   The Lawrence's pulled up next, the radio blasting the latest sports news through the truck as a middle aged man turned to look at his daughter.

 

'Danny; I screwed around in high school. We all screw around and there's nothing wrong with that. You just got caught'

The redhead was barely listening as she mumbled an affirmative, her fist clenching slightly as she listened to him praising her. She felt sick as she barked out a response.

'Yeah, yeah I know. Mum read me the riot act. Can I go now?!'

She goes to unbuckle her seatbelt, but her father cuts her off.

'Do you want to be kicked off the team? You want to ruin your chance of getting scouted?'

She shook her head, her eyes falling to her feet as he continued to berate her.

'Nobody wants a disciplinary case on their team!' 

                                     Danny huffs and makes her way out of the car. Stalking over to the school just as another car pulls up. Barely stopping as another student: J.P gets out. 

 

He shuts the door and goes to look into the drivers seat, but the car has already started to speed off and with a frustrated glare he trudges into the school. Heading straight for the library. Where he finds Laura, Danny and Laf already sat down.

Laura sits at the front table with Danny sitting one seat away from her. Laf is sat on the table behind them, nervously flicking through a textbook. He doesn't make eye contact with any of them as he rushes to the back. Quickly sitting himself down, turning to face the wall and burying his head in the hood of his duffel coat. A few minutes of awkward silence follows before Carmilla Karnstein enters, clad in her famous leather pants and combat boots. She smirks as she walks over to Laf prodding them in the back as she signals for them to move. They quickly move to the other end of the table as she plops down in their vacant seat. Her legs coming to rest on the table before turning to see a pair of warm brown eyes staring at her. She quirks an eyebrow up, smirking to herself as the eyes quickly shift. Watching as Laura quickly spun back around just as their teacher entered.

....

A man with an alarming number of worry lines and a sharp cane walks in. His hair a greyish white and his stance although quite slow is increasingly strong. A smug expression on his face as he readjusts his name badge: Baron Vordenburg. He walks in looking at the students with disgust. His eyes linger on Carmilla's relaxed form for a little too long before he speaks. 

'Well, well. Here we all are. I want to congratulate all of you for turning up and being on time.' 

He frowns a little as Carmilla rolls her eyes before Laura's hand flies up. His attention immediately drawn to the smaller girl.

'Um Sir, I know this is detention, but I'm not sure I should be in here. My Dad doesn't like me to be in rooms with sharp desks and-'

She trails off as 4 pairs of eyes turn to stare at her in disbelief. She goes back to awkwardly pulling at her hair as he continues.

'It is now 7:06, you have eight hours and fifty-four minutes exactly to think about why you are all here. Think about the crimes you've committed.'

Carmilla again rolls her eyes as she scrunches up a piece of paper, throwing it in the air. It bounces off of Laura's head causing the girl to gasp in pain. Rubbing her head as she turns to flash Carmilla a glare. The brunette smiles innocently back at Laura before Vordenburg clears his throat.

'There shall be no talking'

Laf starts to shift into the next chair when the Baron speaks again, looking at them with disapproving eyes.

'You shall not move from these seats and that door will stay open'

Sighing Laf moves back and folds their arms over their chest as they sit awkwardly looking up at Vordenburg. The man then walks over to Carmilla pulling the chair from under her feet away as he glares at her. 

'and you Ms Karnstein will ** _not_ ** sleep.'

The girl ignores him and after gaining no response he struts back over to the front. Addressing them all.

'Today you will all write a thousand-word essay on who you think you are.' 

He starts to hand out paper and Carmilla scoffs, knowing full well who he thought she was. She sits up slightly as she speaks. Her voice dripping with sarcasm.

'Is this a test?!'

'When I say essay, it does not mean that you will repeat the same word a thousand times.' 

He shoots a disapproving look towards Danny before clapping his hands together as he asks with as much enthusiasm as he could muster.

'Any questions?'

There is a moment of silence before Carmilla leans forward and addresses the man.

'I have one Sir, does Mr Burns know he's your style icon?'

Laura bites her lip to stop herself from chuckling and Danny's lip forms a slight smile before she shakes it off.

'You'll get your answer in next Saturday's detention. Anyone other than Ms Karnstein have a question?'

They all shook their heads and with one final glare Carmilla's way he left the room. Giving them all the "I'll be watching you" hand gestures. Carmilla groans slumping down in her seat as she scrunches up another piece of paper. This time throwing it at a disgruntled Danny. _This was going to be a long night or a Saturday Morning._

* * *

The room is silent other than the sound of pen clicking and J.P's soft humming. He had turned to face the front but still hadn't uttered a single word since his arrival. No one was watching him. Laf was busy asking themself who they were whilst Danny had turned to talk to Laura. She was about to speak when a ball of scrunched up paper hit her desk.She rolled her eyes but ignored it. A few seconds later another ball of paper fell onto her desk followed by another. When she finally snapped, turning around to the amused brunette she found another ball of paper hurled at her. Hitting her straight in the face. She clenched her fist, cracking her knuckles as she glared at the brunette. Who remained unphased, regarding the redhead with amusement.

'Quit it! You don't want to piss me off Karnstein'

Carmilla gasped mockingly before turning to stare at Laura who had started to whine.

'Eugh why am I even here?! This is so unfair!'

'Life's unfair Cupcake. Suck it up'

Laura is about to respond, but Carmilla's attention is already diverted to throwing another balled-up piece of paper at Danny's head. Whooping when it hit her square in the face. Danny almost growls, but Carmilla only seems to revel in her anger. Turning to address Laf.

Laura's mouth falls open as she starts to protest. Laf anxiously shook their head, causing the brunette to roll her eyes.

'No Mr Vordenburg said it needed to be kept open.'

'So?'

Danny turns around once more, glaring at the brunette as she speaks. Barely hiding the edge from her tone.

'There are 4 other people in here Karnstein and no one wants to hear your crude remarks. So just shut the hell up before I pound you!'

Carmilla laughs, raising her eyebrow as she looks at the redhead in disbelief.

'You'll pound me? Really?!'

Danny coughs, her eyes widening as her fist tightens. Only getting angrier as Laura lets out a tiny giggle which only amuses Carmilla more.

'Stop twisting my words! Just shut your damn mouth or I'll shut it for you! Is that fucking clear?!'

'Crystal Agent Orange' 

The brunette mock salutes before turning to a still giggling Laura. Her voice oozing with seduction as she speaks to a blushing brunette.

'So, what do you say Cutie; want to taste my cherry chapstick?'

Laura squeaks, turning a violent shade of red as she tries to brush Carmilla off.

'Shush! Of course I wouldn't!'

Carmilla nods her head before sending the girl a cheeky wink. That was it Danny had, had enough. Standing up as she whipped around to face Carmilla. Glaring down as the girl lounged in her seat, flashing the redhead an innocent smile.

'I told you to shut the fuck up!'

Laura quickly jumped in, staring helplessly at the embrace as she tried to calm things down.

'Just ignore her Danny, she's just saying it to get a rise out of us.'

At this Carmilla stood up, slowly walking nearer to Laura as she gulped. 

'Creampuff; you couldn't ignore me if you tried'

Laura continued to blush, trying to act like the brunette hadn't made her feel all flustered. Again Danny jumped in, stepping closer to Carmilla with every word.

'Don't you understand that no one cares what you have to say Karnstein. No one fucking wants you here, you don't even count. You could stay here forever and no one would notice. You might as well not even exist at this school. You think you're some kind of special badass, but you don't even try!'

Carmilla clenches her jaw and for a second Laura thinks she sees's hurt flash through Carmilla's beautifully sculpted features. However, it is quickly replaced by her usual layer of disinterest and snark.

'I guess I could always run along and join the basketball team'

At this Danny scoffs but Carmilla presses on.

'Or maybe the rugby team, wrestling perhaps. I've always wanted to try out track.'

'Like they would take you.'

At this Laf -who had been watching the interaction with intrigue piped up. Speaking eagerly, earning a slight smile from Laura before her attention was rediverted back to the heated argument. 

'I'm part of the history club'

Danny was back to jibbing Carmilla, laughing as the brunette started to list more clubs.

'Or maybe the relay team. The baseball team is pretty short this time around.'

'You're just a coward. You know that no one would take you!'

'I'm also part of the science club'

Again Laf goes ignored as Carmilla retorts. Shouting over the redhead.

'Wouldn't happen to be the fact that all of you activities wannabes are complete assholes, now would it?'

'You don't even know any of us!' Laura attempts to add in, but Carmilla clicks her tongue, shaking her head and cutting her off.

'Don't need to Cupcake, you're all the same.'

'I'm also part of the AV Squad'

Carmilla pauses, slowly turning to look at Laf with exasperation.

'What are you waffling on about Gingersnap?'

Laf smiles awkwardly before responding.

'I just said I'm part of the history club and the maths club'

Carmilla smiles slightly before turning to Laura with a smirk.

'Sundance, are you part of the history club?'

Laura narrows her eyes at the judgement in Carmilla's tone as she snaps out a retort.

'I'm in the journalism club and I'm part of the school council. I'm not like all of the other activities people.'

Carmilla has the decency to at least look somewhat guilty for upsetting Laura but the moment she goes to apologize Danny steps infront of her. Her face almost as red as her hair as she snarls in her face.

'Leave Laura alone.'

'Carmilla sees's Laura start to whine Danny's name and something inside of her clicks. Her eyes flitting between them as she bitterly responds.

'Oh I get it, are you two girlfriends?'

Danny shoots her a warning glare whilst Laura's eyes widen. Carmilla's lips curve into a smirk as she continues to tease.

'Loversssss?'

Danny doesn't even warn her before she angrily shoves her back, the brunette falling back against the table with a loud smack. Carmilla's smirk vanishes within an instant and is quickly replaced with a violent expression. Her fists shaking as she moves to swing at Danny. Laura springs up, jumping in the way.

'Carmilla no!'

'Get out of the way Laura.'

'NO, Vordenburg could come back at any minute and we'll all get in trouble.'

Carmilla's anger grows as she snarls at her again, this time more insistent.

'Laura get out of the way.'

'Please Carmilla. Please just sit down,'

Carmilla goes to argue again but after Laura sends her a pleading look she relents. Angrily sighing before she wrenches her chair out from her desk and slams herself down. Grabbing her book and noisily turning the pages before her head is buried beneath it once more and the room is now filled with an uneasy tension. 

* * *

The tension is somewhat broken when the sound of J.P clicking his pen cuts through the silence. Constant clicks which slowly drive them all insane and suddenly four pairs of eyes are looking at him. It feels weird so he shoots the others a challenging glare before giving his pen yet another click. Carmilla is back to throwing bits of paper at Danny's head and Laf is scribbling in their notepad. Laura's gaze flicks between Carmilla and the open door infront of her. Gaining no reaction from Danny, Carmilla gives up and instead gets up, perching herself on the banister beside Laura. An old philosophy textbook in her hand as she carelessly starts to tear out the pages. Watching as Danny shoots her a disgusted look before turning to talk to Laura.

'Kirsch is having a party tonight, you going to go Hollis?'

Laura sighs, biting her lip as she starts to ponder over it.

'Eugh I don't know. I want to, but my Dad wouldn't want me too and sneaking out wouldn't go down well. It would result in a whole big thing that I don't really want to deal with'

At this Carmilla suddenly becomes intrigued. Her voice full of curiosity.

'You don't like your Dad, Cutie?'

 Laura sighs before responding.

'He's just really strict, ever since my mom...he's just really strict and I don't want to cause him any more stress. I don't even think he likes me anymore, he just uses me to overload with his crazy paranoia's'

'HA!'

At this Laura spins around glaring at J.P. Both Carmilla and Danny looked at him too, a slight smirk appearing on Danny's lips as Laura speaks again. 

'Shut up!'

At this Danny scoffs, rolling her eyes at Laura.

'You were just feeling sorry for yourself.'

'Nobody else would!'

Laura shoots the words back defiantly as she tries to hold back her emotions. Carmilla's eyes immediately narrow as she glares at the redhead who continues to scoff at the smaller girl.

'Aw you're breaking my heart'

'Hey Xena, do you get along with your parents?'

The brunette raises her eyebrow at the redhead, waiting for her response as she turns to look at her.

'If I say yes I'm an asshole, right?'

Carmilla jumps down, walking over to her as she speaks. Her voice sarcastic with a mix of pure unadulted rage.

'You're an asshole either way,' Laura grins at this before Carmilla continues 'but if you say that you get along with your parents, then you're a liar too!'

She smirks giving Laura a subtle nod before Danny crosses the space, roughly shoving Carmilla's shoulder. Carmilla whips around, her arm swinging round, but Danny is too fast. Her hand already grabbing Carmilla's as she twists it behind her back slightly.  The brunette lets out a quiet groan as Danny rams her into the nearest table. She starts to struggle as Danny speaks harshly in her ear. 

'I told you to stop.'

'You going to make me Xena?'

'I just did'

Carmilla moves her elbow back, smiling when it sharply collides with Danny's ribs. Her grip immediately slackens so that Carmilla can push back. Spinning around as she advances on Danny.

'You and how many of the dimwits you call friends?'

'Just me and two hits. Me hitting you and then you hitting the floor.'

Carmilla lets out a harsh laugh as she shakes her head.

'I don't want to get into this with you Broadzilla'

'Why not?!'

'Because I'd kill you. I would hunt, torture and kill you and it wouldn't be satisfying if it ended too quickly. Then your parents would sue me, it would turn into a bloodbath and I don't care enough about you to do it'

Danny scoffs again, muttering the words ''Bull Shit'' under her breath as she turns back around, going to sit back down. Which is when she hears a clicking sound. She slowly turns around to see what Carmilla's holding. Her face pales and suddenly she doesn't feel as tough as before. All eyes are on Carmilla as she clutches the swiss army knife. Her face is incredibly serious as she looks directly at Danny, stepping forward slightly as Danny moves to step back. Laf's mouth falls open and they try to mediate the conflict. Standing up so that both girls can see them. 

'Ladies why don't we all just calm down, no funny business.'

Carmilla ignores them and moves the knife again, smiling as they both flinch back slightly. For some reason Laura doesn't move, her eyes following Carmilla as she slams the knife into the edge of the table. Before walking back and sitting on the desk nearer the back. Danny waits for a second before falling back into her own chair as Laf hurriedly moves to their own. No one see's J.P grab the knife and shove it into his pocket.

....

It isn't long before Carmilla gets bored again and before anyone can stop her she's leapt out of her seat. Heading straight for the door. Danny goes to protest but instead just ignores her. 

'That's school property. I don't think you should-'

She quickly cuts them off, standing up straight and doing her best Vordenburg impression.

'Young Person, you haven't finished your paper. There shall be no talking'

Laura giggles and Laf bites their lip as Carmilla reaches up to the door, she messes with the hinges. Grinning when the hooks starts to loosen and she hastily grabs the screw that fell out. Stuffing it into her pocket before speed walking back to the desks. The door slams shut just as she bolts into the seat next to Laura. 

'Fix it Karnstein'

Carmilla tells Danny to shush and moments later they hear footsteps and Vordenburg wrenches the door open. Storming in with his cane, a furious expression on his face.

'Why is this door closed?!'

A few seconds pass and nothing. Everyone stays silent so he repeats the question.

'I said: why is this door closed?'

Carmilla is the first to speak, innocence resonating in her tone

'How are we supposed to know? We aren't allowed to move, remember?'

Vordenburg ignores her and turns to Laura. 

'Why?'

Laura shrugs and speaks as calmly as she can.

'We've just been sat here like we were told to Sir.'

The man is starting to get more annoyed, turning back to glare at Carmilla.

'Who closed that door?'

'I think a screw probably fell out of it...'

It was then that Danny spoke. If she surprised Carmilla the brunette didn't show it.

'It just closed Sir...'

Vordenburg then glances over to J.P, in the corner before talking directly to him.

'Who was it?'

J.P lets out a startled squeak, flopping onto the table as he buries his head in his hands. The man looks confused so Carmilla quickly jumps in again.

'He doesn't speak Sir'

His attention immediately slips back to her. His fist clenching around the cane as he speaks to her.

'Give me that screw Karnstein'

Her face is fully innocent as she speaks again. 'I don't have it'

'Shall I shake the damn thing out of you?!'

'I **_don't_** have it. Screws fall out all of the time, the world is an imperfect place.'

'Give it to me Karnstein, now!'

He starts to approach her, but Laura immediately jumps in, not liking the look he was giving the brunette.

'Excuse me Sir but why would anyone want to steal a screw?'

He narrows his eyes at her and shakes his fist in a warning gesture.

'Watch your tone, young lady!'

Vordenburg grumbles, grabbing a vacant chair and trying to put it infront of the door. Carmilla bites her lip to stop from smirking. Speaking in a sing-song voice.

'That's not going to workkkk'

Despite the chair the door slams shut, sending the chair flying. All of them laugh as they hear Vordeburg cursing in German before the door opens again and he storms inside. Turning to point at Danny.

'Daniella Lawerence, front and center'

He keeps clicking his fingers and eventually she gets up, sighing as he points to a large bookcase. She grabs it and together she and Vordenburg start to move it infront of the door. Pushing it open as Danny moves it to block the door. She tries to get over it and falls, causing Laura and Carmilla to laugh before Carmilla speaks again.

'That's great Sir but what if there's an accident? A fire? I think blocking the only entrance, violating fire codes and endangering lives of 5 students would be something the board would frown upon.'

Laura watches as her lips curve into a slight smirk. Her smirk only growing when Vordenburg suddenly turns to address Danny with anger.

'What the hell were you thinking Miss Lawrence?! Move this bookcase at once.'

Danny has to stop herself from groaning as she pushes the case back to the corner before storming back to her seat as Vordenburg tuts behind her. Staring down at her as he speaks.

'I expected a little more from the sports captain.'

He gives her a disapproving look before looking up at Carmilla.

'You're not fooling anyone Karnstein. The next screw that falls out is going to be you!'

He starts to turn away when Carmilla angrily mutters under her breath.

'Eat my shit'

The words are barely audible, but they're enough to cause the man to turn around.

'What did you just say?!'

Carmilla leans back in the chair and speaks louder.

'I said eat.my.shit'

She pauses between every word, getting louder with every syllable. His face contorts into anger as he snaps at her.

'You bought yourself another Saturday, Missus'

Carmilla shrugs and speaks again, sarcasm filling the air.

'Oh Christ...'

He shakes his fist and speaks again.

'You just got yourself another one, right there.'

'Hey, I'm free the Saturday after that. Beyond that, I'm going to have to check my calendar!'

He steps closer, speaking louder still.

'Good because I will fill it. We shall keep going. Do you want another one? Just say the word. Instead of being in prison you'll come here. Are you finished?'

She answers immediately as if it's natural for her to shout back.

'No!'

'I'll be doing society a favour!'

'So?!'

'That's another! I'll have you for the rest of your useless life if you don't watch your step. You want another?'

Carmilla shouts louder, leaning forward as she clenches her fist on the table top.

'YES!'

'You got it. You've got another one, you've got another right there lady!'

Laura turns to Carmilla with a worried expression, whispering the words "cut it out". Carmilla holds her gaze for a second but then Vordenburg speaks again.

'You through?'

'Not even close, man!'

'Good!You got one more, right there!'

Carmilla remains unaffected, slouching back in her chair as she speaks again. 

'Do you really think I give a shit?'

'Another!'

Carmilla glares at him as he stomps his cane down.

'You through?'

Carmilla pretends to consider it.

'How many is that?'

Which is when Lafontaine speaks again, counting on their hands.

'That's seven, including the one at the start where you asked whether Mister Burns knew he was Vordenburg's style icon'

Vordenburg gives Carmilla another smug smile.

'Now it's eight.'

Carmilla turns to Lafontaine and growls.

'You stay out it, Geek!'

'Excuse me, Sir it's seven!'

Vordenburg turns to them with narrowed eyes.

'Be quiet peewee!'

He then turns back to Carmilla with a triumphant smile.

'You're mine Karnstein. I've got you for two months! I've got you.'

She shrugs, her natural layer of sarcasm returning.

'What can I say, I'm thrilled.'

The man scoffs and speaks to her in the same disapproving tone as before.

'Oh, I'm sure that's exactly what you want these people to believe. You know something, Karnstein? You ought to spend a little more time trying to do something with yourself and a little less time trying to impress people. You might be better off.'

He then turns to address everyone. 

'Now, I'm going to be right outside those doors. The next time I come in there'll be hell to pay!'

Carmilla mocks his threat, waiting until he leaves the room to yell "Fuck You!" Before her hands run through her hair and for the first time since she came in Laura see's a look of panic on her face and she slumps her head against the desk.

* * *

The next time Carmilla spoke was when they ate lunch.They all watched in disbelief as Danny took several packets of crisp, two sandwiches, several cans of energy drink and an apple out of her bag. Laura shamefully looked at her packet of chocolate chip cookies and began taking small nibbles before noticing a pair of eyes on her. She looked up to find Carmilla looking at her with her eyebrow raised, she quickly swallows and a light blush forms on her cheeks.

'Why are you looking at me?'

'I like to look at beautiful creatures'

Laura blushes again, this time more violently as Carmilla continues. A smirk growing on her mouth.

'Plus I was just wondering how one can survive on a diet of just sugary snacks.'

'I had to sneak these cookies into my bag before my dad threw any more celery at me and these are the best thing I've ever had so I'll eat them as much as I like, thank you!'

She didn't realise how snappy her tone was until Carmilla put her hands up in mock surrender, muttering something under her breath before getting up and going to sit beside Lafontaine. 

Carmilla turns to address them, her face full of playful energy as she grabbed their paper bag before they could protest.

'So what are we having?'

They shoot her a questioning look before she starts to root through their bag, pulling out each item as she examines their lunch.

'How very nutritious Lafontaine. Is this coffee?'

She holds up their flask and they shake their head.

'It's soup'

Carmilla nods, smacking their hand away when they try to retrieve their lunch. The brunette continues to mock them some more.

'Well, this is very sweet; like a cavity.'

She makes a gagging noise before getting up and walking down the aisle of the chairs as she speaks once more. 

'Here's my impression of life at the Fontaine's.'

She clears her throat and then speaks in an overly enthusiastic, friendly voice.

'Kid?'

She then pretends to be an overly chirpy kid. Fluctuating between the two as she carries on with her imitation.

'Yeah, Dad?'

'How was your day Pal?'

'Really awesome Dad, how was yours?'

'Super. Say, Pal how'd you like to go fishing this weekend?'

Both Laura and Danny smile whilst Laf looks on embarrassed. J.P focuses on them as their face changes to one of sadness. Carmilla doesn't seem to notice as she goes back to her impersonation.

'Great Dad, but I've got homework to do'

She fakes a pout before continuing.

'That's okay Kid, you can do it on the boat.'

She lets out a fake scream of joy before imitating their parents once more.

'Gee darling, isn't our kid swell?'

Her voice then gets all quiet and motherly.

'Yes Dear, isn't our life just swell?'

She mimes them kissing twice before she mimes gagging once more and gives the invisible parents a punch. The room is no longer full of laughter as the other take a glance at Lafontaine. They have an awkward expression on their face and J.P suddenly feels protective. He hasn't spoken very much since he got there but seeing them upset makes his snap at the still laughing brunette.

'Go on then, what's your family like?!'

Carmilla turns to him with a questioning expression.

'My family?'

He nods and she shrugs again before continuing to speak. Her demeanour changes as she once again goes to imitating.

'That's real easy,'

She clears her throat and adjust her collar before she points forward. Her voice imitating a woman shouting.

'Stupid, worthless, no good, freeloading fucking bitch. Pathetic, big mouth, know it all, asshole jerk.'

Her voice changes to a slightly lower pitch of a young boy.

'You forgot ugly, lazy and disrespectful'

Carmilla slams her hand back to imitate slapping her invisible brother. She then goes back to imitating her mother.

'Shut up William! Now go and fix me my sandwich'

Her voice changes back to her normal voice as she imitates an argument between herself and her mother.

'What about you Mom?'

'Fuck you.'

'No; Mom, what about you?'

'Fuck you!'

She starts to yell as both herself and her mother.

'No, Mom, what.about.you?!'

'FUCK YOU!'

She reaches out and pretends that it's her mother hitting her, falling back slightly as the whole room remains silent. Suddenly Lafontaine speaks in a quiet voice.

'Is that for real?'

Carmilla turns to them with a harsh level of sarcasm.

'Want to come over some time?'

Danny scoffs, shaking her head as she speaks.

'That's bullshit. It's all part of your image, I don't believe a word of it.

Carmilla's face changes to one of hurt and unwavering fear as she regards the redhead.

'You don't believe me?'

'No.'

Again Carmilla looks heartbroken, questioning the girl again. Her voice breaking slightly as she does.

'N-no?'

Danny rolls her eyes again and speaks, snapping at the brunette.

'Did I stutter?'

Carmilla narrows her eyes, but her face is still full of fear as she crosses the room. Slowly making her way over to the redhead. She rolls up the sleeve of her shirt, thrusting her arm in Danny's face. 

'Believe this? Huh?'

Danny blinks down at her arm as Laura and Laf strain to see it. Carmilla tilts her arm slightly to brandish it infront of Danny's face to reveal a large circular burn grazing her arm. Her skin is unnaturally pale which makes the harsh red burn stand out against her skin. Danny immediately looks away whilst Laura lets out a quiet gasp. Carmilla speaks again, her voice shaking with rage as she snarls in Danny's ear.

'It's about the size of a cigar...do I stutter?!'

Danny flinches at Carmilla's tone before the brunette pulls back slightly, her voice not quite shouting but still resonating with the harshness from seconds before.

'This...this is what you get at my house when you forget to unload the dryer.'

She begins to walk away, barely able to control her anger as she feels the tears already stinging the corners of her eyes. Holding her hands up as she backs away, her voice masked with such heavy emotions. 

'See, I don't think I need to sit with you fucking lackwits anymore!'

She turns and starts to storm off, walking towards a table covered in pamphlets. She looks around and before she can stop herself she screams, throwing all of the pamphlets on the floor. She kicks the table, creating enough force for the sound of the impact to echo around the room. Laura's eyes never leave the broken girl as she jumps on the table, before climbing up to the second-floor balcony. Sitting down with her head in her hands and only the sound of her heartbroken sobs fill the air. The smaller girl spins around to look at Danny, her own emotions reaching a high.

'You shouldn't have said that!'

She practically screams the words as Danny recoils, a guilty expression on her face as she tries to justify her actions.

'How was I supposed to know?! She's always telling lies'

Laura stands up and with one last glare she walks off, following in the direction that Carmilla left in. The redhead groans, slamming her head against the desk. This was a mess.

* * *

Laura quietly clambers up the stairs, looking up to see Carmilla still holding her head in her hands. She hesitantly sat down but said nothing. She stayed silent for a few minutes before Carmilla shifted, peaking through the gaps in her hands to look at the other girl.

'What do _you_ want?!' 

Her tone was harsh, but she didn't care. Laura looked hurt at Carmilla's tone, but she pushed through, trying to sound as confident as she could.

'I came to see if you were okay.'

Carmilla sighed before removing her hands and revealing a very red and blotchy face. Tears streaking down her rosy cheeks and with as much sarcasm as she could muster she retorted.

'I'm just fine Sundance.'

Laura clenched her jaw and gave Carmilla a look of disbelief, the brunette shrugged before groaning. Her head slumping against the railings beside her. She couldn't contain her sobbing now, her body violently shaking as she furiously slammed her fist into the railing. The loud smack causing Laura to jump before she sprung into action. Instinctively wrapping her arms around the other girl, pulling her into her chest and slowly and softly rocking her. At first Carmilla tried to move away, her body flinching away at the contact, but then Laura's soft voice cooed in her ear and told her it was going to be okay. One of her hands coming to stroke strands of Carmilla's hair, whilst the other curled around her waist protectively.  It took several minutes for Carmilla to calm down before she slowly pulled back, looking at Laura through tear stained eyes.

'Why are you being nice to me?'

'You deserve better than the shit that you've got given'

Carmilla felt a lump in her throat, her heart swelling at the genuine words before she tried to shrug it off. Hiding her vulnerability with a teasing smirk.

'Such foul language from such an innocent beauty'

That earned her a smack to the arm, she chuckled as Laura spoke again.

'Hey! I'm not an innocent little kid. Eugh everyone just treats me like I'm fragile, sweet innocent little Laura who needs everyone to take care of her because they're the big strong grown ups and I'm not capable of taking care of myself. I'm not going to break if people don't treat me like a child'

Carmilla realised her mistake as Laura got more and more upset. She instinctively reaches out for Laura's hand, giving it a gentle squeeze before letting the pad of her thumb trace soothing circles into the back of her hand.

'I'm sorry Cutie, I don't think you're useless. I was just teasing.' 

'I know Carm, it's my Dad more than anyone. He wants to protect me from everything and I just need some space. I need to live' 

Carmilla nods her head, a silent understanding which makes Laura sad again. The smaller girl reaches out and slowly pushes Carmilla's sleeve back. Locking eyes with the girl as she did before it got too much and Carmilla looked away. Closing her eyes as she bit her lip, her body quivering slightly. Laura gently pushes it up past her elbow, holding in her gasp as she looks at the state of Carmilla's arm. All along her pale skin were burn marks and scars, almost every inch of her skin was covered. They'd only seen the tiniest of marks littering Carmilla's body and Laura dreaded to think of what the rest of it looked like. 

She then let go of her arm and reached into her bag, Carmilla's eyes remained closed and her breathing stilled when she felt Laura's warm breath on her neck. Then she felt something cold and damp against her arm. The temperature making her get goosebumps, her eyes immediately opening to find Laura gently dabbing anti-bacterial wipes and damp cloths over the bloody trails of her arm. Laura gave the brunette a reassuring smile before putting the damp cloths down and reaching for some tissue and aloe vera. Rubbing it soothingly over the harsh burns, her hand immediately squeezing Carmilla's when she hissed in pain.

'hey, shush it's okay.'

Carmilla clenches her fist as Laura once again reaches into her bag. Pulling out a first aid kit and letting the contents fall into her lap. She grabs several large burn plasters. Turning to Carmilla with a soft smile.

'Can I?'

The brunette just nods, letting Laura carefully wrap the plasters around her injuries. She keeps her eyes on Laura, watching her as she runs the pad of her thumb over her hand. Neither noticed the fact that they'd shuffled closer, their eyes locking as Laura wrapped the last plaster around the burns. Her fingers lingering slightly before she pulled back and gave Carmilla a shy smile. Her hair falling in her face slightly as she ducked her head. Which is when Carmilla uses a finger to tilt Laura's chin, their eyes locking once more as Carmilla speaks. Her voice so soft and full of emotion.

'Thank you'

Laura smiled, her cheeks flushing red as Carmilla leant in to tuck a piece of stray hair behind her ear. So close that their noses brushed against one another's. The warmth of their breath hitting them as Carmilla went to lean back, stilling when her eyes met Laura's before not so subtly drifting to Laura's lips. Laura doing exactly the same before Carmilla started to lean in, stopping slightly before Laura leaned in the rest of the way. Her hands coming to cup the back of Carmilla's neck as she pulled her in, their eyes fluttering shut as their lips started to brush against one another's. Carmilla had just cupped Laura's cheek, feeling herself sighing into her embrace before a loud voice broke them apart.

'I THOUGHT I SAID NOT TO MOVE!'

....

'Vordenburg could catch us at any minute'

Carmilla walked infront as Laura struggled to catch up with her. Danny, Laf and J.P trailing behind. They'd only been out of the library for a few minutes and already Laura had bombarded Carmilla with questions. Questions she wasn't really answering.

'So?'

'How do you know where he went?'

'I don't'

'Well, then how do you know when he's coming back?'

'I don't'

Carmilla turned to smirk at the smaller girl before letting her arm drape lazily over her shoulder as they walked. Pulling Laura in closer as she whispered in her ear.

'Being bad feels pretty good, doesn't it Creampuff?'

Laura blushed again, subtly edging closer as they continued to walk to the mystery destination. Danny's anger growing as she took in the two infront of her and she also had Lafontaine asking her way too many questions.

'What's the point in going to Karnstein's locker?'

'Beats me'

'This is so stupid! Why on earth are we risking getting caught?'

'I don't know'

You could hear the exasperation in Danny's voice, but still they continued, painfully oblivious to the annoyed expression on the redhead's face.

'So then what are we even doing?'

'You ask me one more question and I will beat the living shit out of you!'

They visibly flinch, muttering an apology as Danny walks ahead, her fists clenched. They all stop as Carmilla steps away from Laura and approaches her locker. It's smaller than the others and it had a picture of a panther-drawn in permanent marker. Carmilla quickly removes the lock and the locker door flies open. The locker itself is organised, but it's littered with rubbish and torn out literature pages. Half drunk pockets of juice and sat in the middle is a paper bag. 

'Slob!'

Carmilla turns to Danny with a shrug before flinging a used juice pocket at her head. Ignoring her yelp in response and taking out the paper bag. She passes it to Laura and immediately digs in to retrieve a smaller paper bag, before reaching in again to fish out a rolled up bag of something which Laura knew was definitely not herbs, a pair of sunglasses and several packets of treats that Baron Vordenburg had banned. The brunette smirked at the wide-eyed expressions before handing Laura a handful of packets. Rolling her eyes when Laura just stood still, her mouth still open in shock. She grabbed the packets and shoved them in the back pockets of Laura's jeans. Squeezing her ass a little as she did, which immediately made Laura snap out of her trance. Biting her lip as Carmilla removed her hands, grinning suggestively at her before she moved her attention back to the bag. She placed the sunglasses on her head and pocketed the bag of "herbs" before Lafontaine spoke again.

'Drugs!'

'Screw that Elvira put it back!'

Carmilla ignores them both and walks down the corridor, Laura immediately trailing after her.

'They were drugs!'

Danny growls at them before trudging after the other two. Which is when Laf turns to J.P with a look of disbelief.

'Do you approve of this?'

J.P blankly stared at them until they huffed and followed the others. The boy closed the locker, looked around before taking the lock and hastily shoving it in his bag as Lafontaine reappeared at the end of the corridor.

'Come on Jeep'

He smiled slightly at the nickname before jogging to meet up. They all walked for a while, walking through the empty halls until Carmilla immediately froze in her tracks. The others all started to protest until she pointed forwards, all eyes following her finger to see that right infront of them, back to them was Vordenburg. Occupying himself with retrieving a beverage from the vending machine. They all slowly started to back up before Carmilla grabbed Laura's hand and ran. The other three quickly followed suit and soon they were running back through the corridors. Only stopping when the sound of footsteps couldn't be heard. Danny has gradually made her way to the front of her group, starting to turn left when Carmilla speaks.

'Wait! Hold it! We need to go through the cafeteria'

'No, we should go through the activities hall'

Carmilla turns around and shakes her head.

'You don't know what you're talking about Xena!'

Danny glares at her, standing a little taller as she looks down at her.

'No, you don't know what _you're_ talking about!' 

J.P squeaks nervously and Danny practically growls at the other girl. Shooting her a defiant look.

'Now we are done listening to you. We're going this way!'

Danny leads running off to the left, J.P and Laf quickly follow, but Laura hesitates. Looking back at Carmilla with an uneasy expression, the brunette simply shrugs. Clenching her jaw and Laura takes off too. Carmilla watches the girl for a few seconds before rolling her eyes, muttering a simple _"what the hell"_ under her breath before following her. 

They end up stuck behind iron gates and metal shutters. Carmilla immediately takes the opportunity to rub it in Danny's face.

'Good going Clifford, I definitely did _not_ see this one coming.'

Danny has to refrain from punching the smug smile off of Carmilla's face, instead retorting with just as much malice as before.

'Fuck you, Elvira!'

Which is when Laura pipes up, squaring up to Danny. Or at least she would have, had it not been for the fact that she had to stand on her tiptoes to even reach half of Danny's height.

'No; fuck you, Danny! We should have listened to Carm!'

'What the jeepers are we going to do now? We're all fricking screwed!'

Carmilla sighed before turning to them all. Shaking her head as she speaks.

'Not you, just me'

She doesn't wait for any of their responses before turning to Laura, she steps closer before running her hands up Laura's sides. She can feel the smaller girl's breath hitching as she dances her hands inside Laura's shirt. Carefully positioning the herbs in the side of Laura's bra before immediately retracting her hands. She pulls back giving a flustered Laura a seductive wink. 

'Hang onto those for me Cupcake'

Laura dumbly nods, blushing more when Carmilla blows her a kiss before she starts running off in the opposite direction. Singing at the top of her voice as she carelessly pulls poster after poster off of the wall. They can hear Vordenburg shouting and after a few seconds they run. 

* * *

When Vordenburg finally finds Carmilla she's on the basketball court throwing the ball at the wall. She even kicks it at one point, sending it shooting up into the empty stands. She tries to act innocent but the man is livid and she immediately regrets starting to tease him when he throws the ball at her. It hits her right in the chest, causing her to actually bend over clutching her stomach as she winces. He doesn't care, just shoving her out the door and guiding her back to the library. She waltzes back in and smirks at the others as the man storms in behind her. His tone having lost all patience as he barks at the girl.

'Get your stuff!'

She slowly does, her layer of disinterest returning again as Vordenburg addresses everyone.

'This little wise-ass took it upon herself to go the gymnasium. So you will be without her entertainment for the rest of the day.'

Carmilla rolls her eyes, turning to him as she pretends to cry.

'Boo-hoo'

Vordenburg comes mere inches away, raising his cane and quickly bringing it down so that it presses slightly on the edge of her foot. She narrows her eyes, bristling as she returns his icy glare.

'I'm sure everything is a joke to you Miss Karnstein, but I can assure you, it is not funny. You are just a silly, little juvenile. There's no one here to impress. No one cares for your antics and whilst you think that you're clever, no one else does! You think pulling fire alarms are funny Missy?!'

She shrugs, faking indifference but Laura knows different. She can feel her own fists clenching at his words, he doesn't know Carmilla. He doesn't know who she really is.

'What if your house...your family...no wait, what if your "dope" was on fire? Not so funny then is it?!'

At this, she smirks before speaking again.

'Impossible Sir, it's in Hollis's underwear'

Laura pales and Danny actually laughs. Trying to pass it off as a cough when Vordenburg glares at her before he addresses everyone.

'You all think she's funny? You think this is cute? I'll tell you what's funny; seeing Carmilla Karnstein in five years. That's what's funny, she'll be in prison or lying in a gutter. That's what's really hilarious'

He turns to Carmilla with an evil smirk before continuing his taunting.

'What's the matter Carmilla, are you going to cry?'

Carmilla scoffs and he clicks at her, removing his cane before pointing it forwards.

'Come on, move it. Let's go!'

He moves to jab the cane into her shoulder, but she immediately snaps back. 

'Don't fucking touch me! I expect better from you Vordie'

She scowls at him before strutting towards the door. Depositing her sunglasses on Lafontaine's desk, telling them it's to help improve their hallway vision. They bite back a smile as she continues onwards. Leaving the room but not before she's thrown some paperweights onto the floor. Vordenburg marches her to his office, wrenching open the door to the supply closet and practically throwing her in. She scrambles to the back corner as he follows, shutting the door behind them as he turns to snarl at her.

'That's the last time, Karnstein. That's the last time you will ever make me look bad infront of those kids, you hear me?'

She doesn't say anything, avoiding eye contact with the man as he continues.

'I make a lot of money, I have a home and I will not let some punk like you make me throw it away! Oh but someday, yes, someday. When you've wormed your way out of here, when you've forgotten all about this place and when you think they've forgotten all about you and you're wrapped up in whatever  crime you're about to commit in your pathetic life...I will be there.'

Fear flicks through her eyes as she looks up at him, her hands shaking slightly as he continues. That same evil smirk on his face.

'Oh yes Miss Karnstein, that's right and I will kick the living shit out of you. I will beat you to a pulp!'

Carmilla's face pales and her voice is weak as she tries to respond.

'Are...are you threatening me?'

He laughs and edges closer to her as she tries to subtly move back.

'What are you going to do about it? Who would believe you? Do you think that anyone would question my word over yours?! Around here they love me, I'm respected and you're a lying sack of shit! Everybody knows it! You think you're a real tough girl, don't you? Get up on your feet and prove it!'

She stays frozen still as he gets closer still, swinging back his arms and she visibly flinches but still he continues. 

'Don't tell me you're afraid? I want to see how tough you really are come on. I'll give you the first hit, let's go! Please, just take a shot -that's all I need...just one shot'

She starts to shake and he smirks, faking a punch right near her head and she jumps back. Her face clouded with overwhelming panic, but he continues to laugh.

'That's what I thought. Gutless punk-girl wannabe.'

She doesn't respond and he just tuts, storming out of the room and slamming the door behind him.

 

....

She sits there shell-shocked and she thinks she hears a lock but she can't seem to concentrate on anything but the way the walls start to get smaller and the room starts to get darker. Her eyes closing as she almost lets herself fall into the darkness. The sound of someone calling her name making her eyes fly open. A blurred figure crouches infront of her and it takes her a few seconds to regain focus. Her eyes zeroing in on a concerned and somewhat guilty looking Laura Hollis. Her hair is a little disheveled and her hands are shaking slightly. They look a bit too red for Carmilla's liking and she instinctively runs her thumb over them, trying to soothe the irritated skin. Their eyes meet and Laura lunges forward, pulling Carmilla into a tight hug. Stroking her hair whilst Carmilla's body continues to violently shake. She slowly starts to compose herself, pulling back to look at Laura properly. She coughs before speaking again. Her layer of snark feeling more forced than usual.

'You're not meant to be here Cupcake, wouldn't want you to get in trouble now would we?'

Laura shifts slightly, awkwardly shrugging before she speaks. Her voice trying to sound lighthearted, but Carmilla can hear the nervousness.

'You mean I won't get in trouble for kneeing our principle in the balls before knocking him unconscious using a rear choke ?'

Carmilla's mouth falls open as Laura laughs nervously.

'You WHAT?! Why would you do that?!'

'I overheard him threatening you'

Carmilla doesn't quite know what to say. She doesn't argue back, she just stares at the other girl. Taking in her words and she feels her heart swell. Laura didn't even think twice about it, she attacked someone for her. 

'You did that, for me?'

Laura grimly nods before taking Carmilla's hand in her own. 

'When I thought he was going to hurt you...I didn't even think about it,'

Carmilla feels a smile tugging at the corner of her lips and she leans in. Placing a soft kiss on Laura's cheek before placing another one on her neck. Smiling more when Laura hummed in response. She pulls back and moves to stand up. Outstretching her hand to pull Laura up before they walk out of the room. Carmilla's mouth falls open again when she see's Vordenburg lying in the corner of the room. He starts to stir and she quickly yanks Laura out of the office. They rush back into the library and Laura jumps back into her chair, with Carmilla sliding under her desk. Laura quickly smooths her hair before her eyes slit to Carmilla who shoots her a questioning look. Mouthing words to her. 

_Does he know you attacked him?_

She shakes her head and mimes her attacking him from behind. Danny gives her a funny look, shooting them both warning glares as the door flies open. Vordenburg hobbles in, clutching his cane with one hand and soothing his neck in the other.

'Who got up?! I heard the door slam shut. Someone got up and attacked me. WHO WAS IT?!'

'We were all just sitting here like we were supposed to.'

'I heard a ruckus!'

Lafontaine shoots him a questioning look and feigns innocence.

'Could you maybe describe the ruckus, Sir?'

He starts to snap at them when there's a bang. Just as Carmilla's head hits the desk, she groans. Laura and Danny immediately start to bang on the table, coughing loudly to cover the noise of her groaning.

'What is that? What was that noise? Who is responsible?!'

'What noise?'

Laura starts to speak again, feigning innocence as she feels Carmilla shifting by her feet.

'Really Sir, there wasn't any noise...'

She shifts slightly in her seat, clutching the table as she feels Carmilla's fingers slowly start to dance up her thighs. Tracing patterns as she near closer and closer. Laura tries to speak again, desperately trying to move Carmilla's hands with one hand whilst the other clutches at the desk. Trying to look as normal as possible. 

'Honestly Sir, no one has moved. No one has moved from that position'

She chose her words carefully, hoping the message would sink in with Carmilla, but the brunette had other ideas. Fingertips edging closer as she ran her other hand over Laura's thigh, soothing the skin whilst the other started to tease where she definitely did _not_ want to be teased. She lets out a squeal, shutting her legs in lightening speed. Before quickly starting to cough. The others seem to sense her unease, all catching on and coughing too. Laura speaks through her flustered state.

'That noise? Was that the noise you were talking about?'

He glares at Laura, shaking his head as he huffs.

'No. That was not the noise I was talking about! Now, I may not have caught you in the act this time, but you can bet I will!'

At this J.P laughs, alerting Vordenburg to his presence just as Carmilla's hand crawls up further. This time, Laura doesn't squeal, placing her hand over her mouth as she tries to conceal a moan. 

'You make book on that Mister!'

He then spins around to face Laura. Pointing at her as he speaks.

'and you; I will not be made a fool of!'

He turns to walk away, quickly tugging at his pants. Laura may have forgotten to mention the wedgie she'd given him before rescuing Carmilla. As soon as he's left they all burst out laughing, excluding Laura who's still rather flushed as she scoots back allowing Carmilla to crawl out from underneath the table. The brunette is sporting a Cheshire cat sized grin as she takes in Laura's blushing form. Standing up before leaning in to whisper huskily in Laura's ear.

'Red's really your colour Cutie'

Which only makes Laura flush more. Locking eyes with Carmilla, her own eyes full of lust as they drift down to Carmilla's lips. Watching as Carmilla's do the same before the brunette leans in again.

'Can I have my package, Sweetness?'

Laura's eyes go wide, stuttering for a second before Carmilla points to Laura's chest. She quickly nods, biting her lip as she quickly removes the bag from her bra. Handing it to Carmilla and flashing her sexiest smile. It seems to do the trick as Carmilla all but moans, looking at Laura through lust-filled eyes. She steps back, recomposing herself before winking at the girl and waltzing off to the other end of the library. 

'Yo wastoid, you're not going to blaze up in here!'

Carmilla flips the redhead off and continues to make her way through the library. Laura briefly looks at Danny; who shakes her head but after a few seconds she follows in the direction that Carmilla went in. Leaving Danny alone with Laf and J.P. Laf shares an awkward glance with Danny, not quite sure what to do but then their eyes lock with J.P's. He quirks an eyebrow at them and they smirk. Turning to follow Laura and Carmilla. J.P gives Danny a pointed look before he too follows. The redhead groans, muttering to herself before stomping after them.

* * *

Laura finds herself alone with Carmilla once more. Shyly smiling when Carmilla cups her cheeks, lighting her joint up before leaning closer. Her hands drawing Laura in more as she puts one end of the joint in her mouth. Laura holds the other end in her own mouth, closing her eyes as they start to do blowbacks. Carmilla smirks, pulling back and releases. Bringing her own joint to her mouth and take a large puff. Blowing the smoke back towards Laura. The smaller girl smiles and does the same, coughing slightly when she lets the smoke out. Carmilla laughs lightly before putting her joint out. 

Moving to remove Laura's before leaning in to capture Laura's lips with her own. Laura immediately shifts closer, tangling her fingers in Carmilla's wild locks. Using them as leverage to pull her in closer as she deepens the kiss. Both moaning as Carmilla rolls her tongue, her hand moving to trace along Laura's curves. She pulls back, looking at Laura with uncertainty. Their lips swollen and their hair slightly messy as Carmilla kept her gaze on Laura. Laura's hands still cupping her face as she speaks. Her voice sounding genuine despite her current state.

'Creampuff; are you sure about this?'

Laura thinks her heart might have swelled a little and she's at a loss for words. Never did she expect to hear Carmilla sound so concerned, so vulnerable. To be quite honest, she quite liked the sound of her name coming from Carmilla. Her eyes so full of adoration and respect, something she definitely did not expect. All she can do is nod, desperately pulling Carmilla back in as she clambers into her lap. Carmilla's hands coming to wrap securely around her waist as she leans down to place open-mouthed kisses down Carmilla's neck. Revelling in the tiny gaps and soft moans escaping from Carmilla's mouth. Both getting lost in the sensation of one another.

.... 

At the other end of the library, Danny and Laf sat laughing with another. Laf is grinning as they point over to the area that Carmilla and Laura currently occupy.

'They're so doing it!'

Danny looks shocked, shaking her head furiously before grabbing their shoulder. Turning them around as she speaks.

'But...but, no; Laf, do you have a middle name?'

They smile dopily before speaking. Nodding vigorously as they do so.

'Guess it'

J.P suddenly takes an interest. Walking from his position leaning against a statue as he moves to sit beside them.

'Your middle name is Elizabeth,' he makes a disapproving face.

Danny and Lafontaine both regard him with confusion before he continues.

'Your birthday is October 9th, you're five-three, you are an organ donor and your social security number is 0-4-9-3-8-0-9-1-3'

Danny looks impressed. Her eyes wide and hopeful as she responds.

'Wow! That's so awesome man, are you psychic?'

J.P laughs, shaking his head. Which is when Laf speaks again.

'Well, would you mind telling me how you know all of this information about me then?!'

J.P reaches into his satchel, grinning when he holds up something.

'I stole your wallet!'

They growl, quickly snatching it back before turning to fix the boy with a glare.

'This is great...you're a thief too!'

'I merely borrowed it, besides there's nothing to steal. You only had a twenty'

They continue to glare at him, quickly turning when they felt Danny reaching over. They're too slow and within seconds Danny has swiped their wallet. Beginning to rifle through it. They look worried when she scoffs before starting to laugh. Holding up a card in her hand.

'This is the worst fake I.D I have ever seen!'

Laf gives an awkward laugh as Danny continues.

'You do realise you made yourself sixty-nine, right?'

They wave her off, grabbing the I.D and shoving it back in the depths of their wallet. 

'Yeah I know, I know...I goofed it up'

Danny continues to laugh whilst J.P turns to them with curiosity.

'What do you need an I.D for?'

'So I can buy chemical equipment'

They say it like it's obvious which makes him smile. Danny just shakes her head, telling them it's a wasted opportunity. Which is when J.P speaks again.

'Do you want to see what's in my bag?'

They both speak simultaneously. Shaking their heads.

'No!' 'Nope'

He ignores them and proceeds to empty the contents of his satchel onto the seat beside them. Despite their answers, they both turn to rifle through the numerous amounts of artifacts that now litter the space. Old pieces of paper, sweet wrappers, combs, Carmilla's knife all fallout. Laf quirks their eyebrow up at J.P, before digging through more of his belongings. They find his passport, lots of crumpled up notes and a compass. They turn to him, regarding him with confusion as they speak.

'Holy crap. What is all of this stuff?'

'Do you always carry this much shit in your bag?!'

J.P pauses before responding with a sigh.

'Yes...I always carry this much _shit_ in my bag! You never know when you have to make tracks'

Danny makes a weird face before jumping in again.

'You're not going to be like that crazy bag lady, are you? Like sit in alleyways and talk to birds. Try to wear women's shoes, that kind of thing?'

Laf rolls their eyes as J.P responds.

'I'll do what I have to do'

'Why do you have to do anything?'

J.P's face falls again and he speaks again. This time, his voice is barely louder than a whisper as his eyes drift down to the floor.

'My home life is...unsatisfying'

'Unsatisfying? What on earth does that mean?!'

He shakes his head, grumbling as he tosses the contents back into his bag. Before slinging it onto his shoulder and storming off. Laf immediately turns to glare at Danny.

'Why would you do that?!'

They jump up, following the boy. Leaving Danny alone in her confusion. 

....

They find him leaning against a statue, his cap hiding his eyes, but they could hear his sniffling. They approach him slowly, his head slowly looking up to lock eyes with them. 

'Hey, you want to talk?'

He shakes his head, so they try again.

'Why not? I'm here to help'

'You can't help.'

His voice was flat and it only made their heartache. Stepping forward to rest a hand on his arm. Smiling slightly when he didn't pull away.

'Listen; if you want to talk I'm here'

After gaining no response, they continue going about it gently as they try to reassure him.

'What's wrong buddy?...What is it? Is it bad?'

He gives a small nod and they continue. Their hand never leaving J.P's arm.

'...is it real bad? Parents?'

'Yeah...'

They nod, taking in his soft tone as he brushes away the tears free falling down his cheek.

'What do they do to you?'

'...they ignore me'

Lafontaine nods, whispering yeah under their breath. They squeeze his arm gently, leaning up to wipe away his tears. Before moving up to push his cap back, smiling at him as they speak again.

'It'll be okay Jeep. It'll be okay'

* * *

'What would I do with 1 million pounds? Well...I guess I'd do as little as I had to. Probably just invest it.'

They all sit in a circle, the leftovers of Danny's lunch in the middle. Laura sits closest to Carmilla, her hand resting on Carmilla's thigh as the brunette drums her fingers along the banister surrounding them. Her other hand thrown lazily over Laura's shoulders. Whilst Danny sits opposite the pair, with J.P sat in the corner beside her and Lafontaine sitting opposite J.P. They're all laughing as Danny speaks, only to hear Laura snort -scoffing as she shakes her head.

'Boring!'

At this Danny snaps, shrugging at the smaller girl.

'Well, how am I _supposed_ to answer?!'

'The idea is to search your mind for the absolute limit. For example: would you come to school naked?'

Danny laughs, shooting the girl a questioning look. Carmilla smirks, waiting for Danny's answer.

'Would I have to go the whole day starkers?'

'Of course...'

'In the spring or the winter?'

Laura laughs again, shrugging before continuing.

'Doesn't matter...um Spring'

'On sports day?'

'Holy Hufflepuff!'

Danny smirks and nods, they all laugh. Even Carmilla.

'I'd do that!'

They all turn to question J.P, but he offers nothing more so instead they decide to move on. With Carmilla's resuming her previous teasing of Laura.

'So Cupcake, what would you spend that money on? Please don't say something like a lifetime's worth of magic cookies or Doctor Who merchandise!'

Laura playfully smacks Carmilla's shoulder, earning herself a cheeky grin before she responds.

'Shut up! I'm not an idiot...I would give half of the money to my Dad. Then I'd share it with the people that I truly care about. Go travelling with my Dad -take him to the places my Mother never did but I'd definitely share it. It's too hard to just pick one thing!'

Her answer clearly surprised the others and for a while Carmilla didn't say anything. When she did she let her fingers run soothing circles over Laura's shoulders, trying to lighten the mood by teasing her again. 

'So you're telling me; that amongst your travels you wouldn't venture to universal studios and visit Harry Potter land?'

At this Laura grins, pulling a tongue at the brunette.

'I never said _that_!'

Carmilla visibly relaxes at Laura's jokey tone. Smiling back at the girl. Her smile growing when Laura scoots closer and her hand starts to trace patterns on Carmilla's thigh.

'What about you Carm? How would you spend 1 million pounds?'

'I'd never see that kind of money, Sweetheart. No point dreaming for a better hand then you're dealt.'

Laura immediately stops the movements of her finger. Looking up at Carmilla with such intensity and emotion. She goes to say something, but Carmilla diverts her attention, suddenly finding her nail beds very interesting. There's some awkward silence before Danny speaks. Her voice hesitant and with a hint of vulnerability to it.

'Hey, do you guys know what _I_ did to get in here?'

They all shake their heads as she continues, a slight shaky edge to her tone.

'I taped Melanippe Callis's legs together'

Carmilla bites back a laugh as Lafontaine speaks.

'That was you?!'

'...yeah, you know her?'

'Yeah...I know her'

Danny nods before carrying on.

'Well, when they um...when they pulled the tape off most of her hair came off and some...some skin too'

Laura gasps and Danny's face pales. She swallows before speaking again. Her voice becoming more vulnerable with each word.

'I taped it so hard that she actually bruised and the bizarre thing is; I did it to impress my family. My Dad and my brothers. I tortured this poor girl because I thought it would impress them. I thought it would make them think that I was cool and I...I got the feeling that they were disappointed because I never messed around with anyone, right? So I'm sitting there, taping up my arm and Mel's undressing a few lockers down from me. She's...she's kind of skinny, smaller than I am. Weaker too and I started thinking about my old man. Thinking about his attitude to weakness and the next thing I knew...I was jumping on top of her. All of my friends laughed and cheered me on. Then after, when I was sitting in Vordenburg's office all I could think about was Mel's family. How she'd have to go home and explain to them what had happened. The hurt she must have felt, the humiliation. The fucking humiliation. It must have been fucking torture.'

At this point she's crying, her whole body shaking as she spoke more. The tears streaming down her face.

'I mean...how do you apologise for something like that? There's just no way and...it's all because of me and my family. Eugh, I fucking hate them! They're like these mindless robots that I can't even relate to anymore..."Danny, you've got to be number one! We won't tolerate any losers in this house, your intensity is for shit! Win. Win! WIN!" you bitch!'

Danny clenches her fist, wiping away the tears as the others all sit around shell-shocked.

'Sometimes I wish my knee would give and then I wouldn't have to play basketball anymore. Then they could forget all about me'

'I think maybe your family should meet mine. They could go to a dinner party or something'

Danny laughs, flashing a rare smile at Carmilla; who can't help but smirk back.

'It's like me with my grades, you know...like when I step outside and I look in on myself, you know? I see me and I don't like what I see. I really don't'

At their words, they all sit up, concern etching across Carmilla's face as she studies them. Not quite knowing what to say, luckily Laura speaks before she can.

'What's wrong with you Laf? Why don't you like yourself?'

They shift, running a hand through their hair and tugging nervously on their shirt.

'I'm stupid, cause I'm failing shop. We had this assignment -to make a ceramic lamp. We...um...we had 8 weeks to do it and I tried to make a panther. You pull the tail and the light was supposed to go on...my light didn't go on. I got an F on it. I've never got an F in my life. I...I thought it would be easy, an easy way to keep my grades up, but I couldn't do it.'

'Wait you got a detention because you couldn't make a light come on. That's fucking pathetic'

The others turn to glare at Carmilla as Laf looks down at their hands.

'You're a shit! Don't do that to them.'

She turns to regard J.P with confusion.

'I'm not doing anything dork. I'm just stating that it's bullshit'

This causes Danny to turn on her too.

'You fucking prick!'

Carmilla turns to Danny. Her words hitting home as she speaks.

'What do you care what I think, anyway? I don't even count, right? I could disappear forever and it wouldn't make any difference. I may as well not even exist at this school, remember?!'

Danny goes to respond, but Carmilla quickly cuts her off.

'For your information Danny Long Legs; I was stating that the situation was bullshit. Not that they couldn't get the lamp to turn on you grade A asshole. See, some of us have tact. You're pathetic! You think you know everything, well guess what Amazon; you don't know shit!'

'You are such a hypocrite. Like your reasoning for being here is any less pathetic. What did you do Karnstein? Eh? Start a fire, destroy school property. You probably started a fight. That's all you know: violence!'

Carmilla clenches her jaw before responding. The edge returning to her voice. 

'You idiots think you know me. You assume that I killed someone, that I just start fights out of nowhere. I got detention because I was walking down the corridor and I heard shouting. I turn round the corner and I see that bitch Elsie beating the shit out of Lola Perry. She's fucking crying and screaming and I can't just stand there. So I yank Elsie off of her and I punch her square in the jaw, then again in the nose. I tell her to stay the fuck away from Perry and Vordenburg see's me mid-swing. So yeah, it was a fight but don't for one-second think that I would ever let someone get bullied! I'm not a complete asshole!'

They both glare at one another, a tension quickly building. Laura squeezes Carmilla's thigh in an attempt at reassurance but still the brunette glares at the redhead. Which is when Laf speaks, turning to Carmilla with an unreadable look on their face.

'You were the one that saved Perry?'

'Yeah.'

They lunge forward, wrapping their arms around the surprised girl. Whispering many thank you's whilst Carmilla remains stunned.

....

'Um...so I was thinking, I mean. I know it's a weird time but what's going to happen on Monday? When we're all together again.'

'You mean, are we still friends? If we're even friends now'

Laf nods and Laura can't help but smile.

'I'd like to think so'

'No.'

They all turn to look at Danny, Laura is the first to speak. Scowling at the redhead with a judging expression on her face.

'Wow Danny, that's real nice.'

She scoffs, turning to Laura as she speaks.

'Come on Laura, be honest. If Laf were to come up to you or me in the hallway, what would you do? Picture that you're with all the popular newspaper gang and I'm with the jocks. We'd say hi to them and then when they left we'd cut them up infront of our friends. Our friends would hate us actually liking them and you fucking know it!'

Laura shakes her head, looking at Danny with disgust.

'What can I say? I guess I'm just a better person because I would never do that!'

'It's the truth!'

Carmilla turns to Danny, furiously snarling at her. Her fists clenching as she all but shouts in her face.

'You are a bitch! You know how shitty that feels. You know how shitty that is to do to someone. You call me the coward but you haven't got the guts to stand up to your friends and tell them that you can like who you fucking like. Have some goddamn respect for once in your life, would you?!'

For a second they panic that Danny is going to punch the girl, but instead she starts to break down again.

'I know. I hate it! I hate having to go along with everything my friends say! You guys don't understand what my friends would do to me. You don't understand the pressure they can put on you!'

Lafontaine is shocked as they stare back at the girl. Suddenly feeling very overwhelmed and angry.

'I what? I don't understand? You think that I don't understand pressure, Danny? Well, fuck you! Fuck you!'

They hide their head in their arms, sobbing violently as the others cautiously watch them. No one knowing what to say until they speak again. Their voice muffled from under their hands.

'Want to know why I'm here today? Do you?! I'm here today because Vordenburg found a gun in my locker...'

There's silence before Carmilla speaks. Her voice unusually fragile.

'Why did you have a gun in your locker?'

They slowly move their hand down. Revealing their tear stricken face. Their voice shaking as they speak, locking eyes with Carmilla as they do.

'I tried. You pull the tail up and the light should go on. Mine wouldn't. I failed. I mean...'

Carmilla tries again, barely containing the emotion out of her voice.

'What's the gun for Lafontaine?'

'Just forget it...'

'No! Tell me what the gun was for, you brought it up'

'I can't fail. I can't get an F. I can't have it and my parents definitely can't have it! If I aced the rest of the semester, I'm only a B. Everything's ruined for me! So I thought about options, considered it.'

Carmilla looks at them, her eyes close to tears as she nods her head in understanding. A silence falling over them all again. Everyone just thinking about what had happened, what they'd shared. Which is when J.P spoke again.

'Do you want to know what I did to get in here?'

They all nod eagerly and he grins.

'Nothing...I just didn't have anything better to do!'

Everyone falls about laughing and in that moment they are all content. Totally at one with one another, nothing more to say. 

* * *

 Lafontaine is the only one who writes their paper. With everyone trusting them to write how they all feel collectively. When it's time to go they leave it on the desk, all walking out with proud smiles. Laf and J.P walking infront, discussing a video game that they both play. Danny walks with her headphones in, soft rock blasting through her speakers and a content smile on her face. Laura and Carmilla trail behind slowly. One of Carmilla's arms is draped across Laura's shoulder, the other wrapped around Laura's waist. They stop every once in a while so they can share a gentle kiss and when they all leave together there are cars already waiting.

Laf is the first to leave, giving the others an awkward wave before they start to walk towards their car. They're stopped by Carmilla; who thrusts a note in their hand. Telling them to use the number, they nod and give her a brief smile before scurrying off to their car. They wave to the others as the car drives off. 

...

Danny nods to the others before trudging off to her car without a word. She gets in and waits a minute before turning to address her father. Ignoring her two brothers in the back. Puffing out her chest and with as much confidence as she can muster she speaks.

'I'm quitting the basketball team. I'm not your action-man!'

Without a second thought, she gets back out of the car. Slamming the door and walking off. She grins at the others before walking straight past them. Ignoring the shouts of her name and the distant cries of her family's disapproval. She smiles, getting out her phone and dialing the very number she'd been avoiding. Placing the phone to her ear, relief spreading over her when she heard someone pick up.

'Yeah, Kirsch...I will come round after all'

...

J.P is the next to leave. He mumbles a goodbye to both Carmilla and Laura before making his way to the car. His parents waiting, neither taking any notice of him whatsoever. Which is when he remembers something. Grinning to himself he crouches down, rummaging in his satchel until he finds what he was looking for. He eagerly sets to work before standing back up.  He starts to walk off, smirking before he turns around. Stepping in full view of the car. Knife in hand, waving it carelessly as he screams at them.

'TRY AND IGNORE ME NOW!'

With that, he scrapes the knife across the car bonnet. The motion creating a scratch in the paintwork. He watches their expressions change from indifference to pure shock before tossing the knife aside. His face one of pure glee before making his way to the car door. He gets in and as they're driving off the others can hear shouting and they can hear J.P talking. Watching as they drive off and all they can see is the look of joy on his face at finally becoming visible.

...

Carmilla was the last to leave. Having pulled Laura in for a tender kiss, only pulling back when she heard the sound of a car beeping behind her. Alerting her to the presence of Laura's father. She turned to see the angry face of her mother greeting her and she knew she couldn't stay. Turning to give Laura a brief peck on the cheek before whispering in her ear.

'I'll see you around Cutie'

Laura practically stumbled into the car, her eyes still locked on Carmilla as she walked to greet the older woman waiting for her. Her eyes locked on the brunette as she saw her start to argue with the woman. Even through the car door she could hear them shouting. She could hear the stream of insults flying Carmilla's way before Carmilla started to insult back. Then she saw it. The slap. Hard across Carmilla's cheek and without even a second glance her father drove up to them. Laura flings the door open, shouting for Carmilla to get in. She all but dives in, slamming the door behind her as he drives off. She only relaxes when her Mother is out of sight. Sitting up straighter to greet Laura's father properly. Only this time Laura could tell that she was actually nervous. Her tone now polite and soft as she spoke.

'Hello Mr Hollis, I'm Carmilla.'

'It's nice to meet you, now that you're not shoving your tongue down my daughter's throat'

Laura stutters, blushing violently before jumping in.

'Dad; I would like you to meet Carmilla Karnstein. I like her -so be nice, okay?'

The man smiles at his daughter, imitating a halo ring above his head. She rolls her eyes before turning to grin at Carmilla. It's then that he see's it, the compassion in Carmilla's features and he knows that his first impression was wrong. Maybe there was more to this girl then what meets the eye. Either way he was going to enjoy getting to know the girl beneath the leather. The girl who made his Laura light up like a Christmas tree. 

* * *

  _Dear Baron Vordenburg,_

_we accept the fact that we had to sacrifice a whole Saturday in detention for whatever it was we did wrong. But we think you're crazy to make us write an essay telling you who we think we are._

_You see us as you want to see us - in the simplest terms, in the most convenient definitions._

_But what we found out is that each one of us is a brain, an athlete, a basket case, a princess and a criminal._

_Does that answer your question?_

_Sincerely yours, The Breakfast Squad_


End file.
